vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Sparrow
Appearance Mark is a young man that if of moderate height and weight having long red hair. He normally is seen wearing a black tee-shirt with a shinigami skull on the chest. Overtop of his shirt is a brown zip up hoodie jacket and he also wears basic blue jeans and black sneakers. He wears transition lens glasses on his face as he has horrible vision and they protect his eyes as well as feed him useful data on a person as it has hidden scanning software and a link to his person database. Personality Mark is a mysterious individual who is often seen to have a Cold disposition, and he finds it hard to show emotion even when he is happy. This gives him the appearance of being very stoic and hardcore; but this is not the full case as he was taught to control his emotions while he received martial arts training at age five. This intense training and his own internal conflicts of living without his father caused him to appear as if he didnt care and that the outside world was meaningless as he felt that way about himself. The only known individual who has made him honestly smile was his mother and even for her it is extremely difficult to pull off. His true personality is a caring and loving one as shown when he is with his first friend Chloe. When with her he shows that he can be around others and as such actually love another living being. This personality is also shown slightly when he teaches others how to use martial arts at his mother's school, and is genuinely happy about their progress and such. Mark is a complex individual that takes time to understand. Background Growing up in London with his mother was tough without his father around. He had to find his own place at a young age and that led him to his Uncles Dojo where he was taught a multitude of skills so that he wouldn't end up a juvenile. Starting at age five he was vigorously trained to be a skilled killing machine but he also was taught not to lose himself in the heat of the moment and lose his humanity and take a life. When he was old enough he started school and made little friends as most stayed away from him due to his cold persona. Attending Walbridge Grammar School was hard for him as he wasnt used to being on his own, nor did he like the solitude the other students caused him. He was near the top of his classes but he had no friends until his eighth year. Relationships *'Mrs Sparrow:' His relationship with his mother is atypical. He loves her but rarely says it to her. But deep down she knows. Synopsis Vampire Knight ~ Midnight Waltz Abilities Martial Arts Skills: He is extensively trained in martial arts, particularly Muay Thai which he has trained in for many years starting at age five. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, using street-fighting techniques and acrobatics. Highly Adaptive Intelligence: Mark's brain works like abnormally, quickly analyzing data and creating a plan on the fly in most situations hes placed in, his brain has the ability of planing several steps ahead and figure out the outcome of almost every decision he could make. This analytical ability has earned him high marks but hasnt allowed him the ability to make friends easily. Gymnastic Skills: Training for several years his skills in gymnastics have allowed him to be very flexable for a guy being called a snake in the grass by many who have seen him move during a fight. Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Due to his martial arts and Gymnast training he is very nimble for a guy and very fast. He has been asked several times to join his schools sports organizations because of these skills but hes turned them down. Trivia *He and I share a common name origin as his name is Mark named for the Roman God of War and My name is a expansion of Mark, with the name meaning "Consecrated to the god Mars". Category:Cullen Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male